take me home
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: Alex knew Jo was hot—he was dating her for a reason (well that and he was completely, ass first in love with her but, you know, whatever)


_**Another prompt I received! Send me something over at josephinewilson dot tumblr dot com if you want! Hope you like it!**_

Alex knew Jo was hot—he was dating her for a reason (well that and he was completely, ass first in love with her but, you know, whatever) and he knew men would look. Jo was hot—that wasn't news or anything but he just didn't expect it to get under his skin like it did.

They had met at Joe's for drinks because she had a hard day and she needed some alcohol in her system before she did anything else and they were sitting at the bar. Now, he supposes that they don't look like a couple—they're sitting next to each other, both nursing a beer and they're leaning towards each other and, sure, that probably only screams out that he's flirting but that should still tell the other guys something.

Like 'stay away' or 'she's off limits' or _something_ but apparently not.

Because there is some douche looking asshole that keeps staring at her ass from across the room. They had sat down about thirty minutes ago and it's like ever since Jo walked in, his eyes were glued to her ass.

Alex looked at first to see if she was showing anything, like if her shirt rode up or something but no, it was just the tiniest silver of skin but that guy is still just fucking staring at her like she wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

"Hey" he looks up at her voice and she grabs his arm "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

She doesn't look convinced "You sure? Cause you zoned out pretty hard there and you looked like you wanted to kill someone"

He takes a sip of his beer "I do" he mumbled softly

"Alex—"

"It's okay" he gives her a smile to pacify her but it seems to do a shitty job cause as soon as he does it, she narrows her eyes and looks around for a second before she turns back around and lets out a hum

"Oh you noticed McDouche over there staring at my ass"

Alex squints her "What?"

"That guy" she nods her head in his direction "You noticed he's been staring" she smiles a little "You're jealous"

"Am not"

She chuckles "Whatever you say" she mumbles into her beer

He sighs, looks at the guy again and then looks at her "Wait so you knew he was staring?"

"it's not like he's being very secretive about it—of course I noticed someone was staring"

"And you don't mind?" he's just the slightest bit annoyed because how the hell is she not bothered by this?

"Of course I wish he wasn't staring at me like he wants to mount me right here, right now" that image makes Alex's stomach twist "but I can't stop it—he always does it"

"—What?"

"Yeah, every time I come in here and he's here—he stares"

"Jo—"

"Alex" she turns so she's facing him rather than the bar "He's gonna look—others are gonna look just like how women are gonna look at you but you just gotta remember that at the end of the night you're the one who takes me home" she spares a look over her shoulder "and you don't have to stare at me for thirty minutes straight to do it, okay?"

He smiles a little, this time genuinely "okay" Alex's peace was short lived though because McDouche walks over to the bar and leans against it nearly rubbing himself on Jo.

"Hey, so—"

"Not interested" she cut him off swiftly and Alex couldn't help but snort

"C'mon, baby, I can sure as hell give you a better time than him" he looks over at Alex for a second with disgust "just give me a chance" he moves closer and Jo, in an attempt to more space between them, scooches over so far that she stumbles off her stool

"I said 'not interested'" she was mad, Alex could tell and, well, he was pissed too.

"can't knock it till you try it" he makes a move to get closer to her but Alex stands up and stands in front of him

"She said fuck off"

"Get outta my way, asshole—this is between me and the pretty lady"

"No this is between me and you cause that pretty lady is my girlfriend"

The guy doesn't flinch "She can do better"

"Oh so you're better?"

He nods "Much"

Alex takes a step forward "run before I stick my foot up your ass"

McDouche narrows his eyes "you aren't gonna do shit"

Alex feels his hand curl up but Jo notices this so she quickly steps in between them and cups Alex's face and brings it down and connects their lips. Her hand moves down and holds his fist and doesn't stop kissing him till she feels him relax. Once he does she turns around and narrows her eyes at the guy, she reaches over and plucks her bag from the counter

"Now if you excuse me—I'm gonna take my boyfriend home and, well, I'm sure you can guess what we're gonna do" she keeps her hand on his till their both out of Joe's.

So yeah he was jealous—his girlfriend was hot but she was right, he didn't need to be cause at the end of the night he's the one that gets to take her home.

 _ **please review! lemme know what you think! :)))**_


End file.
